Till Death Do Us Part
by Chase DeCadium
Summary: Draco's lost in a tragic acceident which leaves his lover Lila Laville craving him and about to kill herself. When he comes home, emotions run on high. CHAPTER 1.


"I guess I was overreacting a little, but you should be more careful," said Lila. She sighed though, still seeing the fearlessness and drive in her lover's eyes. His radiantly steely eyes. A tear fell almost elegantly from her navy one and those eyes narrowed slightly as worry etched in his brow.  
  
"Come off it, Lila. You know I am. I'm not trying to be angry with you, but that's just the way I like to live my life. On the edge, but I don't want to loose you. Ever, Lila, I love you more than anything." He replied with hints of malice and misery in his gentile voice.  
  
"I love you too Draco, that's why I'm trying to make you reason with me here." She said, another tear rolling down her cheek. Draco leaned in, kissing it gently away.  
  
"I'm sorry, sugar. I just don't know what to do. Just don't cry, you know I can't suffer seeing you cry." He whispered, his lips brushing over hers. He stopped gently, pressing against her in the most frightened of ways. Lila could tell when he was upset. His kiss would be gentile and calm instead of lusty and demanding. His eyes wouldn't be so fiery and charcoal gray. They would be soft and dull, feather gray. His voice would quaver in a way that no one except her could notice. It would all be in that masculine voice: temper, wretchedness, intense angst. Then, he could drown her with his pillow-soft kisses, and everything would be better.  
  
Lila Laville was a Beauxbatons Academy of Magic student that Draco had caught in the halls during their fourth year. Well, it was her fifth but she was still fourteen, so they were even. Something quickly sprung between the teens even though Lila's English was as bad as Neville's luck. She worked very hard at it though, and got a job as a model for a very popular muggle company, Express/Limited. She was away quite a bit until one day, while in Diagon Alley. Out of Knockturn Alley slid an extremely handsome man. His hair was sleek and drop-dead platinum. She instantly recognized the deep features of his face and walked quickly up to him.  
  
They had been dating for a year now and Draco had taken a job as a manager for the group Black Cat, whom was a little like the muggle Wink 165 or whatever. After seven months with the newly formed band, their bus had crashed severely off a bridge and into the River Thames. The band's drummer died but the rest got out, hardly bruised. For this, Lila was furious with her lover. She had been scared to death when she heard about it and had been on the brink of drying from a broken heart when he came back . . .  
  
She was sitting on the couch, tears falling by the pint from her shockingly navy eyes. She pulled her sweater closer to her shivering body, even though the heat was on at 80 degrees and the blizzard outside was trapped outside of the tidy flat. She stared into those flashing eyes of his and racked up another sob. The picture didn't dare move for fear that it would be smudged by her current of tears. She turned the page of the album and felt another chill run down her spine. But this was no death chill she had been feeling, ready to throw herself off the nearest building. No, this was a chill that made the hairs on her nape stand up and her tears stop. It was a breeze of cold. She turned the page again and heard a small click. She suddenly burst into tears again and stared at the pictures of herself and Draco, sitting side by side.  
  
At that time, she must've jumped more than two feet, not counting that she sprang from the couch. She turned violently and what came of it was the following. One, she decided not to die. Two, her neck felt as if it was filling up with warmth. That usually happens when you snap your neck too fast, but this warmth was surging through her. There, standing with his hand on her shoulder, was Draco Malfoy. She didn't burst into tears of happiness. On the contrary, she felt explicit lust for the man in front of her, but she was tacit with fury. So we find her, looking at the man that she had desired for the past week and so angry with him that her eyes turned to cold, black stone. So, she has been yelling at him until hoarse and we find her in his arms, sobbing gently.  
  
"God, Draco. I can't stop, I just wished for you to come back every day. I can't let that happen again, and I won't. I don't want to loose you, Draco. I adore you, and I just refuse to lea-" she became cut off by the passionate kiss from the healed Malfoy, whom came quickly back to normal. His eyes were rock hard and desire-filled, fiery with an undescribable force in them. She was used to that, but not in his lips. It had been so long for her to feel them, but with such a huge amount of drive in it, she wasn't expecting. It was like he wanted her more than she did him all this time, and now he was going to get it. She leaned back in shock at his kiss, not seeing the time for this kind of thing fit. But he ran his hands over her curves and she was pinned to the wall, not really being able to do anything about him now. This had happened three or four times on occasion; Draco would just assume control over her. She usually liked it that way, but today was different. Today she was angry.  
  
She lifted her hands and placed them on his chest. He's so built. She thought, but only for a moment did the temptation wash across her. She quickly shoved him backwards with enough force to send an ordinary man hurdeling. But Draco was stronger, and his lips barely left hers. His wild expressions quickly changed.  
  
"I'm sorry, Lila." He said with a tinge of tiredness in his voice. After all, it was two in the morning and no doubt it had been a long trip for him. But his tone was shame, Lila knew it. She quickly thought it over and slowly snuggled into his strong arms. Tanned from the days on the beaches in France. A warmth now had it's turn on Draco, forcing him to instantly wrap his arms around her in a adoring way. Lila smiled then, for the first time in a while. He then smiled back at her, and in a moment, they were curled under the soft down blanket, Draco kissing her with an utmost respect, loyalty and most of all, love. 


End file.
